Series 1: Evil Will Never Win
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: When Dr. RobotnikEggman and Belladonna joined forces, who will stop them from succeeding their evil plan?
1. The Story Begins.....

EVIL WILL NEVER WIN!!!  
Part 1-The Story Begins..... By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Characters are owned my SEGA, Nintendo, and MGM. Fan characters are owned by   
Stryker, JP, Sannabelle, Ashley, Oldiesfan and myself.  
  
LOCATION:Pyramid Base.  
  
(Dr. Robotnik, known as Dr. Eggman to everyone, arrived outside his base with his Egg Walker he  
uses in 'Sonic Adventure 2'. When he got in, he jumped out and walked over to his controls).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Argh! Its almost over a year since the ARK adventure.... and I still haven't got any  
master plans to take over Earth! I just need to think up a evil plan that will be the doom to  
everyone who thinks I'm a loser. I'll create the Eggman Empire and show everyone that I am  
truly evil, hahaha!!!  
VOICE:Hmm..... is that so?  
ROBOTNIK:Wha?  
  
(Robotnik turned around to see a purple whippet witch... Robotnik growled and pointed at his new  
'visitor' while the whippet smiled).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Who are you?  
BELLADONNA:My name is Belladonna. I'm the boss of the underworld.  
ROBOTNIK:Belladonna? Boss of the underworld?  
BELLADONNA:Only for dogs with evil souls. Ha! I always wanted to meet you, Dr. Eggman.  
ROBOTNIK:Why?  
BELLADONNA:Because you and I have something in common. YOU want to take over the world while I  
want to take over my goody-cousion, Annabelle's place.  
ROBOTNIK:The Dog Heavens?   
BELLADONNA:Correct.  
ROBOTNIK:So... you want to make a deal. If we work together, we'll make our dreams come true!  
BELLADONNA:Exactly! As long as two dogs I know that spoils my plan is out there, I know I can  
relay on you to help me, doctor.  
ROBOTNIK:Who are the two dogs that stops your plans?  
BELLADONNA:Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford. They are Annabelle's top angels. They are living  
in San Fransico.  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm. We do have something in common. While we want to take over something, some good   
guys stops our plans. You have two dogs, I have one blue hedgehog called SONIC!  
BELLADONNA:In order to work together, we must have a place to work out our plans.  
ROBOTNIK:I have one!  
BELLADONNA:You do?  
ROBOTNIK:Yes! Get yourself ready! Do you have any forces?  
BELLADONNA:Yes...  
ROBOTNIK:Then, collect some of your troops and come back here!  
  
(Robotnik started typing on the console and a small transporter came out of the floor).  
  
ROBOTNIK:This is a Space Transporter. We can discuss our battle plans on the space colony, ARK.  
BELLADONNA:ARK?  
ROBOTNIK:Yes.... ARK. I'll wait for you there.  
  
(Robotnik walked over to his Egg Walker and drove it to the transporter).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Come to the control room of ARK in one hour. I'll be waiting.  
  
(The transporter teleported Robotnik away. Belladonna smiled and started to disapper).  
  
BELLADONNA:Ooh..... I like him. Hes evil! HAHAHA!!!!!  
  
(She vanished.....)  
  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins.  
  
(Everything was peaceful at Mystic Ruins. Sonic was chilling out while Tails and Rouge the Bat  
were working on the Tornado 2 robot mode. Rouge joined Sonic's team as she was pretty handy for  
collecting information on Robotnik's plans. Sonic sighed and turned to Tails and Rouge).  
  
SONIC:Everything is so peaceful around here.  
ROUGE:Thats a good sign, isn't it?  
SONIC:Yeah..... its just....  
TAILS:Worried about Eggman, huh?  
SONIC:Yep. Who knows what the madman is upto.... its been over a year and who knows what Eggman  
is up to...  
ROUGE:Listen.... as soon as we finished the Tornado 2, me and Tails will head on over to the  
Pyramid Base in the desert and find out about Eggman's plans, if he has any.  
SONIC:Great idea!  
TAILS:Yeah, Rouge. Thats a wonderful idea! If Eggman has any robots guarding, I'll blast them  
away with my Tornado 2 robot mode.  
SONIC:Why not call it the 'Cyclone', much better name. Call it the Tornado 2 when its in plane  
mode and car mode and call it the Cyclone when its in robot mode.  
TAILS:Good idea, Sonic.  
SONIC:Now thats settled, I'll run around for a while.  
  
(Sonic zoomed off... Tails looked at Rouge with a worried face).  
  
TAILS:What IS Dr. Eggman up to anyway?  
ROUGE:I dunno, must be trouble. We'll find out sooner or later.  
TAILS:Yeah, lets get back to work....  
  
LOCATION:San Fransico.  
  
(At the Flea Bite Cafe, there was a small meeting. Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, Shane, Shaina, Gerta,  
Bess, Ashley, Ninetalesuk, Ruby and Angus McBarkin were present).  
  
SASHA:All right, to start off, does anyone notice how quiet Belladonna is?  
NINETALESUK:Yep.... shes quiet as a cat who has lost his voice because he keeps on meowing a lot!  
SHANE:Better keep an eye out for her, who knows what shes up to.  
ITCHY:It could be trouble.  
ANGUS:Aye! Don't worry, mon. I'll slash her with my trusty sword!  
  
(Angus stood up and brought out his sword).  
  
GERTA:I'm sure that will bring Belladonna's legs shaking(!)  
ANGUS:Och, why do you think it will not make Belladonna scared, lass?  
GERTA:Because your sword is PLASTIC!  
ANGUS:Aye, I know. Really strong one.  
BESS:Now, all you need is a STRONG brain!  
ANGUS:Do I?  
RUBY:I think you three are moving away from the subject! Belladonna is evil, remember? She will  
do anything to bring Charlie and Itchy down before trying to destroy Annabelle and take over the  
Dog Heavens!  
NINETALESUK:Dramatic speech, don't you think Shaina?  
SHAINA:Yep.  
CHARLIE:That will never happen! Its not like Belladonna is now working with a madman, is she?  
NINETALESUK:Well.... Angus is here so.....  
CHARLIE:Very funny, Ninetales(!)  
  
(Shaina kissed Ninetalesuk on the cheek).  
  
SHAINA:Thats why I love him, there are other reasons and I gave one of them.  
SASHA:Can we PLEASE go back to the subject?!  
NINETALESUK:Belladonna MAY be evil and she HAS been quiet for sometime right now... but, as all  
evil villains do, THEY NEVER GIVE UP!  
ITCHY:Yeah! Like that Dr. Eggman! He never, EVER gives up and yet, hes been defeated!  
BESS:By Sonic the Hedgehog!  
CHARLIE:And, since this is a short meeting, all I can say is that we must keep our eye out for  
anything Belladonna MIGHT do! Got it?  
EVERYONE:Yes. Of course. Aye mon.  
CHARLIE:Right. Lets get some drinks and worry about this later...  
  
LOCATION:Unknown... Top Secret Headquarters.  
  
(A lone dog named Stryker stood beside a female dog called Alania stood near the window).  
  
STRYKER:Its over a year now since the military known as the GUN has been destroyed by that evil  
Dr. Eggman's attack!  
ALANIA:Yeah...  
STRYKER:And, according to Annabelle, Belladonna has been quiet for some time right now....  
ALAINA:Our technology and weapons are more powerful than the GUN military, Stryker.  
STRYKER:Wanna know whats the mose POWERFUL weapon ever? The Chaos Emeralds.  
ALAINA:At first, everyone in the AngelFlight thought it was a myth but..... since Eggman used   
that cannon from that space colony last year...  
STRYKER:The Chaos Emeralds ARE real, and they are in the hands of Sonic, so theres no worries.  
ALAINA:Yet....  
  
(Stryker's radio bleeped. Stryker quickly answered it..)  
  
STRYKER:Stryker here...  
FLO:(Radio) Stryker, its Flo!  
STRYKER:Yes, how can I help you, Flo?  
FLO:(Radio) You and Alaina gotta meet up with Sannabelle, it seems Belladonna is up to something,  
and its not good.  
STRYKER:We're on our way......  
  
LOCATION:Space Colony ARK.  
  
(Robotnik, in in Egg Walker, showed Belladonna and her two most trusted companions, Carface and  
Killer around the colony of ARK).  
  
ROBOTNIK:This is it! The space colony ARK!  
CARFACE:Isn't this the place where you used that massive laser cannon last year?  
ROBOTNIK:Yes, it is. The ARK is the first space colony created by man kind. It was built by my  
grandpappy, Prof. Gerald Robotnik. He worked with many colleages of his and my cousin and my  
grandfather's pride and joy, Maria Robotnik! But, its been shut down for 50 years before me  
and a black hedgehog created by Gerald Robotnik worked together to try and take over Earth!  
KILLER:Who was the black hedgehog?  
ROBOTNIK:Shadow.... Its a long story.... now... listen up. Not many people know that the ARK  
had also have a a top secret research facility, where weapons of mass destruction were being   
created. The colony was shut down by the GUN military and killed my grandfather and cousin!  
They soon got the wrath of the Eggman Empire last year... Hahahaha!!!!   
BELLADONNA:This is very interesting, doctor.  
ROBOTNIK:Is it so? Now, we can discuss our plan once we get to the ARK's control room.  
Just follow me and we'll do some pest-controls! We gonna kill a hedgehog and two dogs with ONE  
BIG STONE! Hahaha!!!  
BELLADONNA:Yes.... thats correct. Hahaha....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Getting Deeper in the Dark Plot

EVIL WILL NEVER WIN!!!  
Part 2-Getting Deeper in the Dark Plot..... By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Space Colony ARK. Central Control Room.  
  
(Dr. Robotnik, Belladonna, Carface and Killer stood around the computer while Robotnik tapped  
away to bring the colony on line).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Right... heres the plan! First of all, we are gonna get rid of your pests, Belladonna.  
We'll capture one of Charlie and Itchy's friends and hold him or her captive... What is the best  
target to capture.  
BELLADONNA:I think I'll choose...... Shane La'Fleur.  
ROBOTNIK:Right! We'll capture Shane La'Fleur. Next, you will get Charlie and Itchy to hand over  
Shane's brothers or sisters... does this Shane has any brothers or sisters?  
BELLADONNA:He has two sisters.... Shaina La'Fleur and Sasha La'Fleur.  
ROBOTNIK:Excellent... excellent... then, when they arrive, you'll use a sneak attack..  
BELLADONNA:Ooh... while we let their guards down.. I'll get my imps to kill them all!!!  
ROBOTNIK:Yes.. and with them out of the way, YOU can attack the heavens and bring Annabelle down  
for good! After that, you'll help ME to bring that confounded hedgehog!  
BELLADONNA:Hahaha!!! Its a deal, doctor.  
KILLER:Theres one tiny flaw...  
BELLADONNA:Whats that?  
KILLER:You forgotten about Ninetalesuk...  
BELLADONNA:Oh yeah.... I forgot...  
ROBOTNIK:Whos Ninetalesuk?  
CARFACE:A really smart fox... you cannot get anything past HIM!!  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm.... that IS a problem... I know a Ninetales is really smart. Even smarter than ME!  
Its a risk but, we are gonna have to use this plan! You'll have to get your imps to hide...  
This Ninetalesuk will never, EVER know what has hit him! Now, lets get to work!!!  
  
LOCATION:Unknown..... Top Secret Headquaters....  
  
(Stryker and Alaina waited outside Sannabelle's office. They turned around to see Flo walking up  
to them).  
  
FLO:Theres a small change of plan.... Alaina, Annabelle wants to see you.  
ALAINA:Really? How come?  
FLO:I dunno.. but, she wants to see you. The teleporter to the Dog Heavens is all set.  
ALAINA:Thank you.  
  
(As Alaina left, Sannabelle opened the door and let Stryker in).  
  
SANNABELLE:Glad you have come, Stryker!  
STRYKER:Okay, Sanna. Whats going on here?  
SANNABELLE:My mother is up to something. I got some reports that she was last seen heading over  
towards the desert.  
STRYKER:What is doing over at the desert?  
SANNABELLE:Beats me, but I do have a clue.  
  
(Sannabelle opened her desk and brought out a picture and showed it to Stryker. On the picture  
were Sonic, Tails in the Cyclone, a pink hedgehog and a red echidna).  
  
STYRKER:Whats the deal with this photo?  
SANNABELLE:This was taken last year, a few hours after Dr. Robotnik shot that hugh cannon that  
blew HALF the moon up!!   
STRYKER:Oh yeah....   
SANNABELLE:I think this picture shows us that Sonic and his friends were searching for Robotnik's  
base. If Robotnik's base is in the desert, then my mother is after....  
STRYKER:....Robotnik!!! But...., why DOES she want Robotnik?  
SANNABELLE:Something isn't right. I know that BOTH my mother and Robotnik are evil, if they are  
gonna work together, all I can say is that we're are in big, big trouble!  
STRYKER:What are we gonna do?  
SANNABELLE:We'll wait... theres nothing we can do for now....  
  
LOCATION:Dog Heaven.  
  
(Alaina arrived in Annabelle's office).  
  
ALAINA:Annabelle, whats the matter?  
ANNABELLE:Well, I have to tell you that I got the feeling my nasty cousin is up to something.  
ALAINA:Yeah..., Sannabelle was going to tell us before you called me.  
ANNABELLE:I know shes after me, so I need to hide in your base for a while.  
ALAINA:That will be tough, how your gonna explain to everyone about your absance?  
ANNABELLE:Thats why I need your help.  
ALAINA:What do you have in mind?  
ANNABELLE:You'll see, Alaina. You'll see.  
  
LOCATION:San Fransico.  
  
(The Flea Bite Cafe was closing down for the night. As Shane and Ruby were walking home, someone  
was following them. Shane didn't looked too comfortable).  
  
RUBY:Shane.... whats the matter?  
SHANE:Don't you get the feeling someone is following us?  
RUBY:Yeah.... come to think of it... but, who?  
VOICE:Why don't you turn around?  
  
(They slowly turned around to see a human wearing a glass helmet in a strange machine, holding a  
small jar with green gas).  
  
RUBY:Oh no..... Its..... its.....  
SHANE:.....Dr. Eggman!!!!  
ROBOTNIK:Yes... and your coming with me! Hahaha!!!!  
  
(Robotnik threw the jar at Shane and Ruby and it smashed near the feet, releasing the green gas.  
Robotnik laughed as the two dogs fell down, fast asleep).  
  
ROBOTNIK?:How do you like my knock-out gas? Its a knock-out! Hahaha!!!!  
  
(Ninetalesuk and Shaina left the cafe and walked down the street Shane and Ruby took. They gasped  
when they saw Ruby on the floor).  
  
NINETALESUK:Ruby?!  
  
(They ran over to her to see if she was okay. She opened her eyes up as Shaina helped her to her  
feet. Ruby was confused).  
  
RUBY:Wha... What happened? Shaina? Ninetales?  
NINETALESUK:Ruby, what happened here?  
RUBY:Dr. Eggman.  
SHAINA:Eggman? What did he do?! And, wheres Shane?!  
RUBY:Shanes gone!?  
SHAINA:Yeah!! What happened here?!  
RUBY:Dr. Eggman appeared out of nowhere and threw a jar containing knock-out gas to put us asleep  
and I think while me and Shane were asleep...  
NINETALESUK:...... Eggman kidnapped Shane!!! Oh, that utter creep!  
SHAINA:What shall we do?  
NINETALESUK:We better bring Ruby back to the cafe and tell the others what happened!!! And, we'll  
figure out a plan to save Shane! I just wonder what Eggman wants with Shane!  
  
LOCATION:Pyramid Base... Outside...  
  
(Sonic, Tails in the Cyclone and Rouge stood on a cliff that overlooks Robotnik's base).  
  
SONIC:I know Dr. Eggman is upto something!  
TAILS:Yeah... so, why did you come? I thought you wanted to relax for a while...  
SONIC:I relaxed for over a year, Tails! I can't sit around when Dr. Eggman is up to something!  
ROUGE:Any ideas? Eggman might have put up some robots to defend the base.  
SONIC:Thats why I cooked up a plan. Me and Tails will distract the robots while you, Rouge, go  
and dig up some information on Eggman's plans!  
ROUGE:Right!  
SONIC:Okay! Lets move it!!!  
  
LOCATION:San Fransico.  
  
(Next day, after Ninetalesuk told Sasha what happened, the Irish Settler was upset! So, Charlie  
had to comfort her).  
  
SASHA:No!!! I can't belive this!!!! We gotta get Shane back!!!!!  
CHARLIE:Sasha, don't worry! We'll get Shane back and give Eggman a lesson he'll never forget!  
ANGUS:Aye, thats right, lass. Who knows what Eggman will do to Shane, he might have cut his head  
off at a painful death!  
  
(That comment made Shaina and Sasha cryed. Ninetalesuk glared at Angus and groaned at him. He  
walked over to Shaina to comforted her while Ashley, Gerta and Bess glared at Angus).  
  
NINETALESUK:There, there, Shaina. Don't listen to that twit. Eggman won't do something drastic  
as that!  
VOICE:Oh, I think he will!  
  
(Everyone turned around to see Belladonna standing at the entrance. Angus growled and held his  
plastic sword towards Belladonna).  
  
ANGUS:Stand by the feel the point of my sword, you monster!  
ITCHY:Angus...  
ANGUS:Yeah?  
ITCHY:Shut up!  
BELLADONNA:Oh, all of you ARE entertaining.  
CHARLIE:What do you want, witch?  
BELLADONNA:I want to make a deal. If you want Shane back, you'll have to give up Shane's sisters.  
  
(Sasha and Shaina gasped. Charlie and Ninetalesuk stood in front of them and growled at the   
purple witch).  
  
CHARLIE:If you think we're gonna give them up to YOU, think again!  
NINETALESUK:Yeah!   
BELLADONNA:If you don't.... Shane will die! Meet me at the Golden Gate Bridge Park in 4 hours.  
I'll be waiting.  
  
(Belladonna vanished. Everyone was silent till Charlie turned to Sasha).  
  
CHARLIE:Sasha...   
SASHA:I don't know, Charlie. I just don't know.  
NINETALESUK:Theres one thing I know. Eggman kidnapped Shane and Belladonna is making a deal!  
That means.....  
SHAINA:Eggman and Belladonna are working together!!!  
BESS:Dramatic, isn't it?  
GERTA:So... what are we gonna do now?  
NINETALESUK:Maybe I can think up a brilliant plan when we arrive at the park. Shame we can't do  
the old switch dogs around trick....  
CHARLIE:Why not?  
NINETALESUK:Belladonna wants BOTH Sasha and Shaina!  
SASHA:Then, theres nothing for it! We are gonna give ourselves up for Shane...  
SHAINA:And, DON'T talk us outta it! Okay?  
GERTA:But....   
  
(Sasha and Shaina both walked out. Charlie looked at Ninetalesuk).  
  
CHARLIE:Any ideas yet?  
NINETALESUK:I'm sorry... I have no idea yet...  
  
(Charlie sighed and they all left the cafe to follow Shaina and Sasha....)  
  
LOCATION:Outside Pyramid Base...  
  
(Sonic and Tails stood outside a small vent at the side of the giant pyramid. Rouge came out,  
holding a piece of paper).  
  
ROUGE:*Phew* That was close...  
SONIC:Well, any luck?  
ROUGE:Yeah. Eggman is working with a witch called Belladonna.  
TAILS:I heard about Belladonna. Shes an evil whippet thats trying to take over the heavens above.  
Shes really evil like Eggman!!  
ROUGE:According to the file I downloaded, Eggman kidnapped a dog called Shane La'Fleur and   
holding him captive till his friends and family comes to get him.   
SONIC:How are they gonna do that?  
ROUGE:Shane has two sisters called Sasha and Shaina. Belladonna will exchange Shane for Sasha  
and Shaina. They are going to meet at Golden Gate Park.  
TAILS:Golden Gate Park..... Thats in San Fransico of America!  
SONIC:All right! Lets head on over to San Fransico! I can smell a trap! Lets move!  
  
LOCATION:Unknown..... Top Secret Headquaters....  
  
(As Sannabelle and Stryker were talking of battle plans, Flo rushed in with a report in her paws,  
she was out of breath).  
  
FLO:Sanna! Stryker!  
SANNABELLE:Whats the matter?  
FLO:I got a report saying that someone has saw Carface and Killer heading towards Golden Gate  
Park with Shane!!!  
SANNABELLE:What!?  
FLO:Yeah! And, theres lots of imps with them!!  
SANNABELLE:Stryker!!!!  
STRYKER:I'm on my way!!!  
  
(Stryker ran out of the room. Sannabelle sighed).  
  
SANNABELLE:This is gonna be a difficult battle!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	3. Time for Action!

EVIL WILL NEVER WIN!!!  
Part 3-Time for Action! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Space Colony ARK.  
  
(Robotnik and Belladonna stood in front of the main computer, showing the map of San Fransico.  
Small dots were on the screen in 2 places. On area was Charlie, Ninetalesuk and the others. The  
other was Carface and Killer with Shane as their prisoner. Robotnik and Belladonna were waiting  
for something to appear on the screen).  
  
BELLADONNA:Any moment now.... it'll soon appear on the screen.  
  
(Then, a bunch of dots appeared on the screen, far away from Carface's dots and Charlie's dots.  
Belladonna laughed).  
  
BELLADONNA:And, BINGO!! My lovely fire imps are heading over to San Fransico!!! Where Charlie  
and their friends meet their doom!  
ROBOTNIK:Yes... They won't know what hit them!!!  
BELLADONNA:My goody cousin will never count on them now, because they'll be dead!!! And, once  
they are out of the way, we'll attack the heavens where I'll take over!!!!! Next, we'll deal with  
Sonic and his friends before YOU can rule Earth forever!!!  
ROBOTNIK:Hahaha!!! This is excellent, nothing can destroy our plans!!  
  
(Then, 3 more dots appeared on the screen, heading to the direction where the 3 bunch of other  
dots were meeting. Belladonna was surprised while Robotnik roared in rage).  
  
ROBOTNIK:No!!!!! Not now!!!!!!!  
BELLADONNA:Who... what team is that?!  
ROBOTNIK:Thats no team of ours!!!! Thats Sonic!!! Sonic the Hedgehog!!!  
BELLADONNA:This is even better.... the imps will kill him!  
ROBOTNIK:No!!!! Never!!!! It'll never happen!!! Sonic is TOO fast!!!! He can outrun them all!!!  
BELLADONNA:Then, we must stop him in his tracks BEFORE he arrives at the location!!!  
ROBOTNIK:Yes... but, how?  
BELLADONNA:I know.....  
  
(Belladonna turned around to make her exit).  
  
BELLADONNA:I need to go back to your base, doctor. I need to make a call.  
ROBOTNIK:Hmm.... I'll come with you.... this will be interesting.... hahaha!!  
  
(After Robotnik and Belladonna left the room, a giant dot came onto the screen. The giant dot  
is Stryker's ship....)  
  
LOCATION:Golden Gate Park.  
  
(Carface and Killer were waiting for Charlie and the others. Near them was Shane, inside a cage.  
Both of them got up as they saw Charlie, Ninetalesuk and the others come towards them. They both  
smiled evil. Itchy and Ashley held Angus back).  
  
ANGUS:Come on, lass! Let me slash at 'em!  
ASHLEY:Angus! Listen to me very carefully. Trade now, slash later.  
  
(Charlie, Sasha, Ninetalesuk, Shaina and Ruby faced Carface and Killer. Charlie and Ninetalesuk  
growled at Carface as he held a gun to them).  
  
CARFACE:Don't make any sudden movements otherwise I will fill ya full of lead!  
NINETALESUK:You been watching gangster movies, didn't ya?  
CARFACE:Shut up! Now, will the dear La'Fleur sisters step forward please.  
  
(Sasha and Shaina sighed. Sasha walked towards Carface while Shaina turned to Ninetalesuk).  
  
SHAINA:Goodbye, Ninetales.  
NINETALESUK:Shaina.....  
  
(Before Shaina came beside Sasha, a fireball landed in front of Carface).  
  
CARFACE:Ya!!!!!!!  
BESS:What the heck is that thing?  
CHARLIE:Its an imp!! A fire imp!!! Looks like Carface and Killer aren't alone!!  
ASHLEY:Angus.....   
ANGUS:Yes?  
ASHLEY:Enjoy your slashing!!  
  
(Itchy and Ashley letted Angus go as the insane scottish German Shepherd jumped onto Carface and  
Killer as those two villains were caught off guard. Ninetalesuk looked at the fireball imp and  
pondered what happened).  
  
NINETALESUK:There must be a lot of fire imps that came with Carface and Killer! I guess   
Belladonna was gonna kill us while OUR guard was down! Very good(!) NOT!  
  
(Charlie joined Ninetalesuk).  
  
CHARLIE:But..... what made those imps come over here?  
VOICE:We did!  
  
(Ninetalesuk and Charlie turned around to see a dog holding a water gun).  
  
NINETALESUK:Who on earth are...  
STRYKER:Names Stryker! I'm one of the best troops of the Angel Flights!  
CHARLIE:Angel Flights? Who sended you here?  
STRYKER:Does the names, Sannabelle and Flo means anything to you?  
CHARLIE:Y-Yeah!  
STRYKER:Listen, you need to come with us! Belladonna and Robotnik are working together! We need  
your help to stop this mess!  
NINETALESUK:Okay, anything you say. One question, was it YOU how killed the imps?  
STRYKER:Yeah. There was about over 70 of those little critters. Luckily, me and my troops watered  
them down!  
NINETALESUK:Well, lets go then!   
  
(Charlie and the others, except Angus whom was still attacking Carface and Killer, nodded.   
Charlie and Ashley grabbed Angus and dragged him onto a ship that was hidden behind some trees.  
Stryker turned to his troops, as they were coming out their hiding places carring water guns  
each. They followed Stryker into the ship. But, as the ship was taking off, Killer slowly got up  
and threw something on the ship. He smiled as he watched the ship fly away).  
  
KILLER:Its done! The doctor was right to make it in the first place!  
  
(And, he fell down onto the ground, after getting beat up by Angus....)  
  
LOCATION:Route to San Fransico.  
  
(Sonic, Tails and Rouge stood on a hill overlooking the city. They saw a ship passing by and  
heading towards the wastelands).  
  
TAILS:What was that?  
ROUGE:Somekind of ship... and I don't think it belongs to Dr. Eggman.  
SONIC:We better follow it! They could be in danger!  
VOICE:You should look out for your OWN skin, hedgehog!  
SONIC:Huh?  
  
(Sonic, Tails and Rouge looked up to see an evil female dog called... Phoenix!)  
  
SONIC:Who.... are you?  
PHOENIX:The name is Phoenix, a loyal devil to Belladonna!  
TAILS:Belladonna?!  
PHOENIX:Correct.  
  
(Phoenix started to make a fireball in her paws).  
  
PHOENIX:Prepare to fight, hedgehog! Take this!  
  
(She threw it to Sonic. The blue hedgehog quickly ducked the attack and jumped towards her in a  
super-spin attack. Phoenix moved out of the way and Sonic zoomed right past her).  
  
PHOENIX:Haha!! Your useless, hedgehog! I was expecting more from you, Sonic.  
SONIC:Don't count me out yet!  
  
(Sonic landed on his feet and started spinning).  
  
SONIC:Sonic Wind!!!!  
  
(A tornado hitted Phoenix, making her land onto the ground).  
  
PHOENIX:Argh! You'll pay for that!  
  
(She looked up and felt a powerful hit on her face. Sonic spin-attacked Phoenix, causing her to  
into a small pond. Sonic landed near Tails and Rouge).  
  
SONIC:Howzat? You were expecting more attacks from me, I gave ya a powerful hit! So, chill out,  
Nix! The water is good for ya!  
  
(Phoenix came out, gasping for air and slizzling like a hotdog. She climbed out and growled at  
Sonic and his friends).  
  
PHOENIX:You... rotton.... hedgehog!!!! You'll pay for that!!!!  
SONIC:Come on then, bring it on!  
  
(Phoenix slowly got up and started to fly away).  
  
PHOENIX:No way, I'm gonna be beaten again by YOU! I'm not taking any chances! We'll fight again,  
Sonic! We'll fight again!  
  
(Phoenix flew away. Sonic clapped his hands and turned to Tails and Rouge).  
  
SONIC:That was too easy!  
TAILS:Don't be too cocky, Sonic. She was too fast for you to use your Spin Attack.  
SONIC:Yeah.... your right! So, what now?  
TAILS:I know.  
  
(Tails walked over to the Cyclone and jumped into it, pressing a few buttons).  
  
ROUGE:What are you doing, Tails?  
TAILS:That Phoenix might be reporting to Belladonna using a radio. I'll tune into Eggman's radio  
since he and Belladonna are working together. Phoenix might be using Eggman's radio. You know  
the rest, don't ya?  
SONIC:Yeah! Once we found out what their next attack is, we'll stop them!!  
TAILS:Right! Lets just wait and we'll see.....  
  
LOCATION:Pyramid Base.  
  
(Robotnik and Belladonna were listening to Carface and Killer's story as the two villains arrived  
back home. As Killer told Robotnik he threw the device onto the ship, Robotnik laughed loudly and  
patted Killer's shoulder).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Good work, Killer! Good work!  
BELLADONNA:Wha...? What device? A exploding device?  
ROBOTNIK:No, a tracking device! Its only activated once its connected with a machine. Since   
Killer planted the device onto Stryker's ship, the device is now activated!  
  
(Robotnik tapped a few buttons onto the console and the map of Earth appeared, showing the dot on  
the wastelands of America. Robotnik laughed).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Thats it! Perfect! Now, the time has come!!! I'll attack them with a lot of fire imps!  
Carface and Killer will come with me!!! You'll attack the Dog Heaven!  
BELLADONNA:Thats a brilliant idea!  
ROBOTNIK:Right! Come, lets go!  
  
(Robotnik, Carface and Killer left the room. Belladonna smiled then, she frowned as her radio  
beeped. She picked it up and pressed the on button).  
  
BELLADONNA:Belladonna here.  
PHOENIX:(Radio) Belladonna, its me!  
BELLADONNA:Phoenix! Whos it going? Did you destroy Sonic?  
PHOENIX:(Radio) No! He was strong! Too strong! We have a HUGE problem!  
BELLADONNA:Never mind! The time has come! Dr. Eggman, Carface and Killer are heading over to  
the wastelands where he'll kill Charlie and his friends! Hes using a tracking device and once  
he found them all, DEATH is nearby! Now, me and you are gonna pay a visit to my cousin!  
PHOENIX:(Radio) Okay, I'll meet you there.  
BELLADONNA:Good! Nothing can go wrong!  
  
LOCATION:Route to San Fransico.  
  
(After hearing Belladonna and Phoenix's conversation, Sonic jumped into action).  
  
SONIC:We better help Charlie and his friends! We gotta help them!  
TAILS:Your right!  
ROUGE:Yeah!  
SONIC:Come on, you guys! The rescue operation is on the way!  
  
LOCATION:Watseland Base.  
  
(Stryker walked into a room with Charlie, Sasha, Ninetalesuk, Shaina, Shane and Ruby. They all  
walked in front of a computer console).  
  
CHARLIE:Listen, thanks for saving us.   
STRYKER:Hey, its no problem! As long as Belladonna is your enemy, you are allies.  
SHANE:Yeah, we are!  
STRYKER:Now then, to business. First off, this is small base post to refill our ship. Once that  
is done, we'll go over to the main base where Sannabelle and Flo are waiting.  
SASHA:Great!!!  
STRYKER:Now, lets get to our meeting shall we? I bet you guys knew that Dr. Robotnik and   
Belladonna are now working together!  
RUBY:Yep.  
STRYKER:To defeat them both is no easy task. We must find the 7 Chaos Emeralds!  
NINETALESUK:Chaos Emeralds?! They are a myth!  
STRYKER:No! Listen. Before we were sended to help you guys, me and Sannabelle planned out to find  
their base of operations. We looked through Robotnik's old bases but, no luck. Then, we suddenly  
remembered THIS!  
  
(Stryker brought out the picture, the same picture Sannabelle showed him).  
  
NINETALESUK:Hey, thats Sonic and Tails! I think the red echidna is called Knuckles and the pink  
hedgehog is Amy Rose.   
STRYKER:This was taken a few hours after Robotnik showed us all his massive weapon by blowing   
half the moon up last year. Robotnik's base is in the desert! We quickly sended troops to collect  
some files and we found out where their opeation is! Upon the space colony ARK!  
SASHA:ARK?! Wasn't it shut down over 51 years ago?  
STRYKER:Maybe ya wanna read this?  
  
(Stryker took a small disc out and handed it to Shaina).  
  
SHAINA:Whats this?  
STRYKER:Its somekind of dairy that belongs to Prof. Gerald Robotnik.  
RUBY:Prof. Gerald Robotnik?! Thats Eggman's grandfather, isn't it?  
STRYKER:Yep! Read it, you'll find out.  
  
(Shaina placed the disc into the computer and read it aloud).  
  
SHAINA:'I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the   
ultimate lifeform? I thought it would be something to benifit mankind, but then the military   
guards landed on the colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had   
been working on. My colleages at the reseach facility, my granddaughter Maria...I hope you are   
all safe. The colony was shut down, probably to keep the cannon from falling into the wrong   
hands. The ARK was shut down under the premesis that there had been an accident. I found Maria's   
name among those who had died when the ARK was shut down. She meant EVERYTHING to me, and I   
couldn't bear the thought that she died because of MY reseach! I lost EVERYTHING! I had nothing  
more to LIVE for! I went INSANE! All I could think about was to avenge her. Somehow. Someway. I   
got scared as I was no longer able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I   
wanted it all to end. Based on my orginal projections, I was able to complete my project, Shadow.  
I designed its mind to be perfect...pure...I will leave everything to him. If you wish, release   
and awaken it to the world, if you wish to fill the world with destruction...' Whos Shadow?  
  
(Stryker brought a picture out of Shadow, the black hedgehog that looks like Sonic).  
  
STRYKER:THIS is Shadow! He may look like Sonic, but hes different from him! Now, listen here...  
The cannon Gerald mentioned in his diary is called the Eclipse Cannon! THATS what Robotnik used  
to blow HALF the moon up last year! It has been deactivated for a long time. In order for it to  
work again, large amounts of energy are needed! The Chaos Emeralds.... THEY are the key to make  
the Eclipse Cannon so powerful!  
  
(Stryker brought another disc out and placed it into the computer after taking the other disc  
out. The screen came on, showing an old man tied to a seat).  
  
STRYKER:This is Gerald's execution video from the military called GUN! THIS is when me, Sanna and  
Flo knew that the Chaos Emeralds existed!  
GERALD ROBOTNIK:This is a death sentance for every human being on Earth. If my calculations are   
correct, the space colony ARK will impact the Earth in 27 minutes, 53 seconds. All of you will   
be destroyed, along with your beloved planet Earth. I plan to give you a taste of my revenge.  
Once all the 7 Chaos Emeralds are collected. Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled.  
All of you UNGRATEFUL humans who took everything away from me will feel MY loss and dispair!!  
  
(Sasha grabbed hold of Charlie, Shaina grabbed hold of Ninetalesuk and Ruby grabbed hold of Shane  
as they watched the video. Stryker sighed as he switched it off).  
  
STRYKER:Somehow, Sonic and his friends were able to stop the space colony ARK from hitting Earth!  
WE will never know how he and the others did it, all we know is that the 7 Chaos Emeralds DO  
exist! If we use the 7 emeralds, Belladonna will never stand a chance!  
NINETALESUK:Yes... I see what you mean... The Chaos Emeralds must be MORE powerful to defeat  
Belladonna! It must have enough energy to make her vanish!  
STRYKER:Exactly! Problem is, we don't know where the emeralds are!  
SASHA:Well, we better find another plan to defeat Belladonna!   
CHARLIE:How about Annabelle?  
STRYKER:We'll try her but.....  
  
(Then, a military dog called Adam came rushing in).  
  
ADAM:Sir!  
STRYKER:Private Adam, whats the matter?  
ADAM:We found this!!!  
  
(Adam held out the tracking device Killer left on the ship).  
  
ADAM:This is a tracking device!!!!!  
STRYKER:WHAT?!  
RUBY:Where did you find it?  
ADAM:On the ship!!! Plus, Robotnik and a lot of imps are outside!!!!  
STRYKER:Man your battle stations! We're gonna battle!  
  
(Ninetalesuk had a plan in his head).  
  
NINETALESUK:Stryker, is there a hose in this base?  
STRYKER:Yeah...  
NINETALESUK:We can spary those goony imps down and leave Eggman alone!  
STRYKER:Right! Are you will to help us?  
SHANE:Sure!  
STRYKER:Lets get to work then!!!  
  
(THATS when the trouble began......)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	4. To The Rescue

EVIL WILL NEVER WIN.   
Part 4-To The Rescue. By Ninetalesuk.   
  
LOCATION:Space Colony ARK.   
  
(In the main control room, Belladonna was talking to Phoenix).   
  
BELLADONNA:Right! Our spy will be joining Annabelle a few hours ago....   
PHOENIX:Whos our spy?   
BELLADONNA:Tell you later. Right now, we'll learn every military moves of Annabelle's forces and   
bring them down!!!! Any questions?   
PHOENIX:What about Sonic?   
BELLADONNA:Oh yeah.... He beat ya in a battle!   
PHOENIX:He was strong! Too strong!!   
BELLADONNA:Wait till he gets the 7 Chaos Emeralds, then you'll lose more than your pride! You'll   
lose your senses. Your memory! Your LIFE!!!! If Dr. Eggman is being defeated by this Sonic guy   
over and over again, why don't he quit?!   
PHOENIX:Hes a strange, strange man.   
BELLADONNA:Strange, but superbly evil! Hahaha!!!   
  
(Then, the computer beeped and printed a fax message. Belladonna took it and read it before   
laughing. Phoenix smiled).   
  
PHOENIX:Something really, really good?   
BELLADONNA:Yep! Lets say Annabelle will never, EVER stand up to me too long!!!! Hahaha!!!!!!   
  
LOCATION:Route to Wasteland.   
  
SONIC:Stop!!!!   
  
(Sonic, Tails and Rouge stopped as they were nearing to the wastelands).   
  
ROUGE:Stop?! Why stop?!   
SONIC:This mission is going to be dangerous so, we need to call on a couple of allies. Tails,   
you know what to do!!!   
TAILS:Right!!!! How shall I call?   
SONIC:Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog!!!   
TAILS:Why Shadow?   
SONIC:Well, hes on our side since he made that promise to Maria 51 years ago.   
TAILS:Oh yeah....   
SONIC:Okay! Me and Rouge will continue our journey! Tails, once you call Knuckles and Shadow,   
join us in a fight!   
TAILS:Right, Sonic! Anything else?   
  
(Sonic stopped and looked at Tails).   
  
SONIC:Yeah, there is one thing you can do....   
TAILS:Whats that?   
SONIC:Use that computer of yours to dig out information about Digimon and Digidestined!   
ROUGE:I know about them.... The Digimon are in 3 different elements. Vaccine, Virus and Data.   
They can be either in different levels from Fresh to Mega. Fresh, In-training, Rookie, Champion,   
Armor, Ultimate, Mega. The Rookie can either go into Champion, Armor or warp-digivolve to the   
Mega stage. Rookie can go into Champion then, into Ultimate. Maybe a Ultimate can even go into   
Mega as well. Plus, two Champion Digimon can DNA Digivolve to a powerful Ultimate.   
SONIC:Yeah! Tails, the best Digidestined are in Tokyo, Japan! They can speak very good english!   
TAILS:I'll head over there and get their help!   
SONIC:Good luck, kid! Lets move!   
  
LOCATION:Wasteland Base.   
  
(Stryker and his troops stood near the entrance with Charlie, Ninetalesuk and the other males.   
Ninetalesuk had a hose on the top of his head, wrapped around like a turban).   
  
NINETALESUK:All right, chaps! Lets move! Don't hold back!!!   
  
(With Robotnik and his imp troops, Robotnik smiled as he read some information from Belladonna   
on his computer. He turned to the leading imp).   
  
ROBOTNIK:Belladonna's top spy has given us the plans of that base!!!! You'll all attack while   
I sneak into the base and capture some hostages.   
LEADER IMP:Yes, doctor!!!   
ROBOTNIK:Excellent.   
  
LOCATION:Tokyo, Japan.   
  
(Tails landed his Tornado 2 and remembered something that happened 5 years ago. A evil Mega   
Digimon called MaloMyotismon came and tried to take over Earth. Luckily, the Digidestined use the   
power of the Digivices that helps a Digimon digivolve and defeated him. Reason MaloMyotismon came   
to Earth because he wanted revenge. 13 years ago, MaloMyotismon was a Ultimate called Myotismon.   
He was trying to take over Tokyo when a Ultimate Digimon called Angewomon defeated him! Along   
with other Ultimates called MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, Zudomon   
and Lillymon and a power Champion Digimon called Angemon, Myotismon couldn't stand a chance   
against them all. He came back as a Mega called VemonMyotismon and he was too powerful! But,   
Agumon (MetalGreymon's Rookie form) and Gabumon (WereGarurumon's Rookie form) Warp-digivolve to   
their Mega forms called WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon! VemonMyotismon was destroyed! He was   
quiet for 4 years later before coming back as MaloMyotismon, another Mega form. Tails smiled   
and started his journey to find some Digidestined as he transformed his Tornado 2 into Cyclone   
mode. Thats when he heard a voice).   
  
VOICE:Hey, that was cool!   
  
(He turned around to see a boy with a blue Digimon).   
  
TAILS:Erm..... thanks! I'm Tails!   
DAVIS:I'm Davis! This is Veemon.   
VEEMON:Hi, Tails!   
TAILS:Are you a Digidestin?   
DAVIS:Yeah.... why?   
TAILS:I need your help? Are there any others? I need to talk to them.   
VEEMON:Why?   
TAILS:You'll see.   
  
LOCATION:Wasteland Base.   
  
(Charlie popped his head in to see Sasha and the other girls waiting).   
  
CHARLIE:You girls stay here! Things could get ugly!   
SASHA:What can get ugly? Your just going to spray water on the fire imps and kick Eggman's....   
GERTA:Sasha!   
SASHA:Sorry...   
CHARLIE:Well, stay here. You can use the back-up plan!   
SHAINA:I didn't know there was a back-up plan.   
CHARLIE:Neither did I!   
  
(Charlie went out, leaving the others confused. Robotnik stood outside the back door of the base.   
The evil doctor smiled).   
  
ROBOTNIK:Once I go in, the battle is over! Hahaha!!!!   
  
LOCATION:Tokyo, Japan.   
  
(Tails was talking to a bunch of kids. Davis and Veemon were with him. The other Digidestined   
and their Digimon were Yolei and Hawkmon, Cody and Armadilliomon, TK and Patamon, Karia and   
Gatomon and Ken and Wormmon. Tails, still sitting in his Cyclone, explained to them what was   
happening. When Tails was done, Davis spoke up).   
  
DAVIS:Okay, thats clear to me.   
YOLEI:Really(?)   
DAVIS:Yeah! They need our help to stop this Belladonna and Robotnik from taking over the world!   
TAILS:Sonic and a friend of mine called Rouge are gonna meet up with two more friends called   
Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog! Sonic thought we should get the Ultimates and Megas   
in to stop this!   
TK:Okay! Where do we go and meet with Sonic and the others?   
TAILS:A Wasteland, north from San Fransico of Amercia.   
DAVIS:Right! We'll get there as soon as possible!   
TAILS:How?   
DAVIS:Watch!   
  
(Davis, Veemon, Ken and Wormmon moved to one-side. Davis and Ken held their Digi-vices out).   
  
DAVIS:All right! Ready, Veemon?   
VEEMON:Yeah!   
KEN:Are you up to it, Wormmon?   
WORMMON:Yep, Ken. I'm ready.   
DAVIS:All right! Digivolve!   
KEN:DNA style!!!!   
  
Veemon Digivolve to....... ExVeemon!!   
Wormmon Digivolve to...... Stingmon!!   
  
ExVeemon...... Stingmon..... DNA Digivolve to.... Paildramon!!!   
  
Paildramon Mega Digivolve to......... Imperialdramon!!!!!   
  
KEN:Meet Imperialdramon, a Mega level Digimon. We're using him because he can fly at the speed   
of light! He can also carry all of us to the location.   
TAILS:Great!   
IMPERIALDRAMON:All aboard!!   
  
LOCATION:Wasteland Base.   
  
(Sonic and Rouge stood at the cliff that had a good look of the imp forces).   
  
SONIC:Man, oh man, this looks tough!   
ROUGE:How are we gonna defeat them all?   
VOICE:With a little help from us!   
  
(Sonic and Rouge turned around to see a red echidna and a black hedgehog).   
  
SONIC:Shadow! Knuckles!   
KNUCKLES:We can as fast as we can!   
ROUGE:What about the Master Emerald? Have you left it on Angel Island?   
  
(Knuckles brought out the Master Emerald, which has been shruken for travelling).   
  
KNUCKLES:Does that answers your question?   
ROUGE:Yes.... it does....   
SONIC:I send Tails to find some Digidestined!   
SHADOW:I see. This Belladonna must be stronger than we all thought!   
SONIC:Yeah! We are gonna need all the help we can get!   
  
(Sonic turns back to the base as saw Stryker and the others coming out of the base. Sonic sighed   
and turned back to his friends).   
  
SONIC:We'll help out if they are in HUGE trouble!   
  
(Ninetalesuk and Charlie held the hose towards the fire imps. Charlie turned to Itchy and Shane,   
whom were at the tap).   
  
CHARLIE:Now!   
ITCHY:Those imps are so hot, they need to cool down!   
SHANE:Very!   
  
(Itchy turned the tap on and water started to spray from the hose, making the imps disappear!   
Stryker turned to his troops).   
  
STRYKER:Any leftover imps, kill them!   
ADAM:Yes, sir!   
  
(Inside the base, Sasha and Ruby looked through the window).   
  
SASHA:Looks like we are winning!   
RUBY:Yeah! Hold on a second.... didn't that Adam guy said something about Dr. Eggman being with   
those imps?   
SASHA:Yes... he did. Why?   
RUBY:Where is Eggman?   
  
(Bess slowly walked up to Sasha and Ruby, she looked scared).   
  
BESS:S-Sasha....   
SASHA:Whats the matter, Bess?   
BESS:Behind us!   
  
(Sasha and Ruby turned around and gasped. Shaina, Gerta and Ashley were hugging each other   
because Robotnik was there. He sat in his Egg Walker, holding a large gun towards them).   
  
ROBOTNIK:Hello there. Remember me?   
RUBY:You.......   
ROBOTNIK:Yes you do! Hahaha!!! Now, listen to me very carefully. I will only say this once!   
If you value your life, you do what I tell you to do... Hahaha!!!   
  
(Outside the base, the good side was winning! Stryker turned to one of his men, Scott).   
  
STRYKER:Any sign of Robotnik, Scott?   
SCOTT:Not yet, sir. Maybe he ran away, maybe hes hiding....?   
VOICE:Or maybe hes behind you?   
  
(Stryker and the others turned around to see Robotnik standing there in his Egg Walker, holding   
the gun to Sasha, Shaina, Ashley, Bess, Gerta and Ruby. Charlie, Shane, Ninetalesuk, Itchy   
and Angus gasped).   
  
SHANE:Eggman!   
ROBOTNIK:Thats Dr. Eggman, fool! Now, my dear Stryker Materson....   
STRYKER:Thats Masterson!   
ROBOTNIK:Whatever, I still win! If you want these girls alive, throw down your weapons and put   
your hands in the air!   
  
(Stryker growled and turned to his men).   
  
STYRKER;Do what he says, men!   
ADAM:But, sir....   
STYRKER:Do it!   
  
(Robotnik smiled. Then, he turned towards Charlie and Ninetalesuk, whom were putting the hose   
down and putting their hands into the air).   
  
ROBOTNIK:So, YOUR Charlie Barkin! And you are Ninetalesuk, eh? Belladonna told me a lot about   
you two, including Itchy Itchiford! Ha! Your beaten, you lot! YOUR BEATEN! HAHAHAHA!!!   
  
(Shane looked at Itchy).   
  
SHANE:Hes mad! Madder than Angus!   
ANGUS:Och! No ones madder than ME!!!!!   
SHANE:Shut up!   
  
(Back with Sonic and his friends, the others where horrified and angry. Sonic turned to Knuckles,   
pointing to Robotnik).   
  
SONIC:Eggman may have won but we have the upper advantage! Or should I say, under advantage!   
KNUCKLES:Got it, Sonic!   
  
(Knuckles started digging down the ground. Robotnik pointed the gun towards Stryker).   
  
ROBOTNIK:First things first! I might as well kill you before returning these mutts to Belladonna!   
When I count to 3, Masterson, DEATH is your new friend!!! Haha!!! 1.....   
ADAM:No!   
ROBOTNIK:........2.........   
STRYKER:Goodbye Alaina...   
ROBOTNIK............3.......... Fi-   
  
(Then, Knuckles popped out underneath Robotnik's Egg Walker and send it flying. Robotnik fired   
the gun into the sky. Knuckles laughed as Robotnik landed with a thud!)   
  
ROBOTNIK:Argh!!!!!!!!!! Who-who did that?!   
  
(Scott turned to Stryker).   
  
SCOTT:Sir! Tha-that echidna!   
STYRKER:From that picture, yeah, I see him!   
ROBOTNIK:Argh!!!! YOU! KNUCKLES! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!   
  
(Sonic, Shadow and Rouge landed beside Knuckles).   
  
SONIC:Wait till you get your hands on ALL of us, Eggman!   
ROBOTNIK:Sonic! Rouge! Shadow! This can't be happening!   
  
(Sonic walked over to Stryker).   
  
SONIC:How your feeling?   
STRYKER:Fine! You made it in a nick of time, Sonic!   
SONIC:Hey, no biggie!   
ROBOTNIK:Argh! I'll destroy you all!   
  
(Charlie and Ninetalesuk tried to grab the hose but, Robotnik shot a hole in it).   
  
ROBOTNIK:And, the imps will never be defeated! ATTACK!!!!!   
  
(Before the imps could make a move, something landed on them!)   
  
ROBOTNIK:WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT THING?!!?   
NINETALESUK:Hey, its a Digimon!   
ROBOTNIK:A DIGIMON?!   
IMPERIALDRAMON:I'm Imperialdramon, a Mega Digimon!   
  
(Tails came out of Imperialdramon).   
  
TAILS:Sonic!   
SONIC:Tails! You did it!   
TAILS:Come on!   
  
(Sonic turned to Stryker).   
  
SONIC:You better leave the ship behind!   
STRYKER:Yeah! This Imperialdramon could be better than the ship we have! All right, to the base!   
SHADOW:Pronto!   
  
(They left, leaving Robotnik behind, bashing his head on the control).   
  
ROBOTNIK:I hate them! I hate them! I hate them ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!   
YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!! YOU HEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MASTERSON, HEDGEHOG, BARKIN   
DIGIDESTINED, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!   
  
TO BE CONTINUED......


	5. The Digidestined of Hope

EVIL WILL NEVER WIN.   
Part 5-The Digidestined of Hope. By Ninetalesuk.   
  
LOCATION:Wasteland Base   
  
(Robotnik was in the base, contacting Belladonna).   
  
BELLADONNA:Doctor Eggman, whats going on?   
ROBOTNIK:That confounded hedgehog has rescued Charlie and his ENTIRE friends!!!!   
BELLADONNA:What?! Can anything get any worse than this?!   
ROBOTNIK:Ever heard of Digidestined and Digimon?   
BELLADONNA:It got worst!!!!!   
ROBOTNIK:Belladonna, do you know a dog call Stryker Masterson?   
BELLADONNA:Yeah.. I know him. Why?   
ROBOTNIK:What do you think 'why'?! Masterson is there with them all!!!!   
BELLADONNA:Argh! I'm attacking the Dog Heavens in less than 2 hours! What are we going to do?!   
I just want to do some chaos!!!   
  
(When Belladonna said 'chaos', Robotnik shouted).   
  
ROBOTNIK:Chaos!!! Thats it!!! I just remembered something!!! Back in Summer 1999, I have started   
a most brilliant plan! By using a monster called Chaos, he'll only grow when I give him a Chaos   
Emerald! With all 7 emeralds in him, he'll be invincible! Then, Chaos will destroy Station Square   
and on its ruins will be RobotnikLand, the Ultimate City, where I will rule it all! That never   
happened but, I just remembered something I left at my base in the Mystic Ruins. Send two of   
your men to the Mystic Ruins base in the jungle to collect two robotic versions of Sonic! The   
Silver Sonic and Metal Sonic!   
BELLADONNA:Oooooh.... Maybe this Silver Sonic and Metal Sonic will help us win! I'll take the   
Silver Sonic. But, before that, I'll send Carface and Killer to collect the Silver and Metal   
Sonics! Does it need a password to get them out.   
ROBOTNIK:Two! For Silver Sonic, its 'Death Egg'. For Metal Sonic, its 'Egg Carrier'.   
BELLADONNA:Right! I'll do it! Hahaha!!!! Over and out!   
  
(Belladonna's face went off line. Robotnik walked over to his Egg Walker).   
  
ROBOTNIK:No point staying here! They took everything except the ship! No maps for the location   
to their main base! No high-tech weapons they have! Nothing! This ship will do no good at all   
since they took the petrol with them! Grrrrrrr!!!!!! Its gonna be pay back time!!   
  
(Robotnik drove his Egg Walker out of the building before turning it around and blasting it away.   
Robotnik laughed and walked off.....)   
  
LOCATION:Mystic Ruins   
  
(Carface, Killer and some imp troops came out of a base with two robots. Carface turned to a   
silver robot... the Silver Sonic!)   
  
CARFACE:Silver Sonic! Join Belladonna in the Dog Heavens and help her win!   
SILVER SONIC:Understood!   
  
(Silver Sonic flew off. Carface turned to a robot that looks like Sonic, the Metal Sonic).   
  
CARFACE:As for you, Metal Sonic. You can come with us!   
METAL SONIC:Got it!   
CARFACE:Good! Come on, Killer! Move your tail bone!   
KILLER:Okay, boss. Ooh...   
  
LOCATION:Unknown Location..... Top Secret Headquaters.... Or, should I say, AngelFlights HQ   
  
(Imperialdramon landed at the entrance and letted everyone off before turning back into Veemon   
and Wormmon).   
  
VEEMON:Well, that was fun!   
WORMMON:Yeah... but, I'm really tired now....   
  
(Stryker turned to one of his men, Phil).   
  
STRYKER:Take Veemon and Wormmon to a good meal, they need the energy!   
PHIL:Yes, sir!   
  
(Phil lead Veemon and Wormmon away, Davis and Ken followed them).   
  
DAVIS:Hey! Wait for us!   
KEN:Yeah! They are our Digimon!   
  
(Everyone else laughed. Flo and Sannabelle came out of the building).   
  
SANNABELLE:Charlie!   
CHARLIE:Sannabelle? Flo? What you guys doing here?   
FLO:We work here. How did you guys get here?   
ANGUS:We flew here!   
  
(Sonic stepped forward).   
  
SONIC:Excuse me, miss. Know me?   
FLO:Yeah... your Sonic the Hedgehog!! What your doing here?   
SONIC:Me and my friends are here to help!   
KARI:That includes us Digidestined.   
SANNABELLE:Then, we need to explain what is happening! Come with us.   
  
(Everyone went in except TK and Patamon. A few moments later, Flo came out).   
  
FLO:You TK?   
TK:Yeah....   
FLO:Aren't you coming in?   
TK:I'm just wondering where we are.... Imperialdramon's speed is great!   
FLO:Understand....   
  
(Then, Scott came out with a note).   
  
SCOTT:Flo!   
FLO:Whats the matter?   
SCOTT:I just got a message from Annabelle! The Dog Heavens are being under attacked! They need   
help! Also, I think Alaina is in huge danger!   
FLO:What?! I better get the others!   
TK:Listen! Me and Patamon will face against them all while you go and get the others.   
FLO:How your gonna get there?   
TK:This is how! Patamon?   
PATAMON:Ready, TK!   
TK:Right!   
  
(TK held his D3 up and it started to glow).   
  
TK:Digi-Armor Energize!   
  
(A small egg with the Crest of Hope came out and headed towards Patamon).   
  
Patamon Armor-Digivolve to...... *Armor Digivolve* .....Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!   
  
FLO:Pegasusmon?! And, you used the Crest of Hope?!   
TK:Yeah! The Crest of Hope is my crest.   
  
(Flo turned to the base).   
  
FLO:Th-The other Digidestened?!   
TK:Oh.... Davis has the Crests of Courage and Friendship, Yolei has the Crests of Love and   
Sincerity, Cody has the Crests of Knowledge and Reliability, Kari has the Crest of Light and   
Ken has the Crest of Kindness.   
FLO:Ah....   
TK:Right! Like I said, you go and tell the others! I'll start off and face them!   
FLO:All right!   
  
(TK jumped onto Pegasusmon's back and flew off. Flo sighed and went back into the base to tell   
the others).   
  
LOCATION:Heaven.   
  
(Belladonna laughed with evil as her fire imps brought in their prisoners. Belladonna told them   
to stop as she walked up to Annabelle).   
  
BELLADONNA:Its over my goody-goody cousin.   
ANNABELLE:You'll never get away with this!   
BELLADONNA:Really? I have, Annabelle! I have! And, theres nothing YOU can do to stop me! You hear   
me or am I gonna have to burn ya alive?   
  
(Annabelle growled. Belladonna smiled as Annabelle continued walking. Phoenix came in, she was   
in a panic).   
  
PHOENIX:Belladonna!   
BELLADONNA:Ah, Phoenix. Everything is going my way. Later on, I'll torturer Annabelle and reveal   
the location to AngelFlightsHQ!   
PHOENIX:AngelFlights? Where did you get that?   
BELLADONNA:Dr. Eggman told me. Two minutes after Silver Sonic arrived, he found out the name   
of the military Stryker is in! Ohh..... can't wait to kill that Masterson! Hahaha!!! Oh, I'm   
sorry, Phoenix.... Did you want something?   
PHOENIX:Yeah..... A angel dog was seen! She was escaping the base!   
BELLADONNA:She was WHAT?! Get her!!!   
PHOENIX:Why don't you send our new friend.   
BELLADONNA:New friend? Oh yeah.....   
  
(She turned towards the shadows in the corner).   
  
BELLADONNA:Go and kill her, Silver Sonic!   
  
(A pair of red eyes glowed).   
  
SILVER SONIC:Understood, mistress.   
  
(Silver Sonic came out of the shadows and flew out of the window!!!! Meanwhile, Alaina was   
running for her life! She stopped to get her breath back...)   
  
ALAINA:That was close.... *Phew*   
  
(She looked at the sky and gasped, she spotted Silver Sonic heading towards her).   
  
ALAINA:Oh no!   
  
(Silver Sonic landed a few meters away from Alaina).   
  
ALAINA:Wh-Who are you?   
SILVER SONIC:I'm Silver Sonic, prototype robot to be like prime Sonic the Hedgehog, created by   
Dr. Robotnik.   
ALAINA:The-The Silver Sonic? Ulp...   
SILVER SONIC:And, I'm here to destroy you!!!!   
ALAINA:No!   
  
(She quickly turned around and stopped. Silver Sonic was in front of her).   
  
ALAINA:H-How did you....?   
SILVER SONIC:Prototype to prime Sonic the Hedgehog!   
ALAINA:Ahh...!   
  
(Silver Sonic quickly zoomed to her, tackling her to the wall. She fell to the floor, lifeless.   
Silver Sonic walked over to her).   
  
SILVER SONIC:You time has come to die! Sayanora!   
  
(Before Silver Sonic can kill Alaina, he heard a shout behind him!)   
  
VOICE:Stop!!!!   
  
(Silver Sonic turned around to see TK, with Pegasusmon turning back into Patamon).   
  
SILVER SONIC:A Digidestined?   
TK:Thats right! And, we are not going to let you kill her!   
SILVER SONIC:'Let'? You can't stop me!   
PATAMON:Yes we can! Show him what I'm made of, TK!   
TK:Go for it, Patamon!   
  
(TK held the D3 in the air and it glowed, so did Patamon).   
  
Patamon Digivolve to....... *Digivolve into Champions* ...... Angemon!   
  
TK:Go and get him, Angemon!   
  
(Angemon held his fist as golden energy covered it).   
  
ANGEMON:Hand of Fate!   
  
(Angemon threw his fist towards Silver Sonic! When there was a hit, an explosion appered!)   
  
TK:Yeah! You got him, Angemon!   
  
(Angemon landed on the ground as the dust settled..... but.... when it settled, Silver Sonic   
wasn't there).   
  
TK:Huh? Where did he go?   
ANGEMON:TK! You better check if Alaina is all right!   
TK:All right, Angemon!   
  
(Before TK took a step, something landed in front of him.. Silver Sonic. TK fell back in surprise   
of Silver Sonic's presence).   
  
TK:Y-You survived! How?   
SILVER SONIC:I told you..... You can't stop me! And, for trying to stop me from destroying that   
prisoner! You and that angel boy will die! Starting with you, pretty boy!   
  
(Silver Sonic leapt into the air and zoomed towards Angemon! Angemon rushed towards Silver Sonic   
as well. Angemon raised his fist for another Hand of Fate when Silver Sonic raised his fist and   
brought Angemon down to the ground! TK was in horror).   
  
TK:Angemon! NO!   
VOICE:TK!   
  
(TK looked up to see Davis on Raidramon, Veemon's Armor form when using the Digi-egg of   
Friendship along with Stryker and Sonic).   
  
TK:Davis!   
DAVIS:Get Alaina and Angemon outta there!   
SONIC:Your facing Silver Sonic, Dr. Eggman's prototype Mecha-Sonic! Its really strong!   
TK:Oh man........   
  
(Silver Sonic landed near Angemon).   
  
SILVER SONIC:So..... Sonic is here eh? Well, once Ange-freak is gone..... its your turn... TK...   
ANGEMON:TK..... Run for it..... Save yourself!   
  
(TK held his D3 and growled....)   
  
TK:I'm not giving up, Angemon! And, you shouldn't give up as well! You can win, I belive in you!   
Time to take it overtime! Angemon, Digivolve!   
  
Angemon Digivolve to......... *Digivolve to Ultimate* ....... MangaAngemon!!   
  
(Stryker turned to Raidramon).   
  
STRYKER:MangaAngemon?! Hes at the Ultimate level now?!   
RAIDRAMON:Thats right! MangaAngemon is a powerful Ultimate Digimon! His most powerful attack is   
the Gate of Destiny!   
  
(MangaAngemon landed a few meters away from Silver Sonic).   
  
SILVER SONIC:So, you Digivolved to Ultimate, eh? Think that can stop me? Think again!   
MANGAANGEMON:You were created by pure evil, you must be destroyed!   
SILVER SONIC:Ha! You can't defeat me! I'll show you!   
MANGAANGEMON:Let me show you your fate!   
  
(MangaAngemon brought a purple ray out and created a circle in the air, making a golden gate).   
  
MANGAANGEMON:Gate of Destiny!   
  
(The Gate of Destiny opened up as Silver Sonic charged towards MangaAngemon! But, the Ultimate   
Digimon quickly moved out of the way, letting the silver robot go into the gate!)   
  
SILVER SONIC:NO!!!!!! I SHALL RETURN!!!!!!!!   
  
(The gate closed and disappered. MangaAngemon changed back into Patamon and fell to the floor.   
TK picked him up).   
  
TK:Good work, Patamon!   
PATAMON:He was tough! But, I won!   
  
(Sonic came down and ran over to Alaina).   
  
SONIC:Man, I wonder if shes okay!   
STRYKER:Sonic.....   
SONIC:I dunno.... we better get her back to base!   
DAVIS:Right! Lets move!   
  
(But, unknown to Sonic and the others.... Alaina opened one eye and took a quick look at Stryker   
before closing it again......)   
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	6. A Surprising Feature

EVIL WILL NEVER WIN.   
Part 6-Changing the Face. By Ninetalesuk.   
  
LOCATION:AngelFlights HQ.   
  
(Stryker looked through the window of the hospital ward. Alaina was in bed, with the   
heart-monitor near her. He sighed).   
  
STRYKER:Alaina....   
VOICE:Stryker?   
  
(He turned around to see Sanna walking up to him).   
  
SANNABELLE:Are you going to be all right?   
STRYKER:I will be... if Alaina is all right.... I can't belive Belladonna would hurt her! I lost   
my parents to her! Now, I'm losing Alaina to that witch!   
SANNABELLE:Calm down.......   
  
(Sannabelle patted Stryker's back and looked back at Alaina).   
  
SANNABELLE:We had some trouble with Alaina's heart-monitor.   
STRYKER:Whats the problem?   
SANNABELLE:The heart-monitor says Alaina's heart had stopped but, when we feel where her heart   
was..... it was still going.....   
STRYKER:Come to think of it... there was another panic.... what happened?   
SANNABELLE:Well..... they heard a sound... the sound that heart-monitors make when the heart   
stopped. Ninetalesuk looked at the monitor and point out that Alaina was still alive because   
the heart-monitor showed her heart going..... the sound was an alarm from Davis' watch.   
STRYKER:Whoa......   
  
(Stryker looked at Alaina and sighed.... Sannabelle placed her paw on Stryker's shoulder).   
  
SANNABELLE:Come on.... You need some rest.   
STRYKER:Yeah..... all right....   
  
(As Sannabelle and Stryker left, Alaina opened her eye and murmered).   
  
ALAINA:.....Its time.......   
  
LOCATION:Pyramid Base.   
  
(Robotnik and Belladonna were at the screen).   
  
ROBOTNIK:I tried everything!!!! But, I STILL can't get Silver Sonic!!!!   
BELLADONNA:He must have been destroyed!!!   
ROBOTNIK:Maybe your right! He was a prototype! So..... we better think of something else.....   
BELLADONNA:Sonic, his friends and the Digidestined are gonna spoil our plans. We better get them   
outta our hair!   
ROBOTNIK:We'll lead them into a trap! We'll create a evil Digimon!   
BELLADONNA:I have the perfect 'mon!   
  
(Belladonna shot a bolt of fire to the ground and formed a Digimon).   
  
BELLADONNA:Now, lets send him to San Fransico. Hahahaha!!!!!   
  
LOCATION:AngelFlight HQ.   
  
(Sonic, Charlie, Davis, TK, Ninetalesuk were talking to Stryker. Sonic was looking at the photo).   
  
SONIC:Yeah..... I remember this photo.... me, Tails, Knuckles and a friend of ours, Amy Rose,   
was there to find Eggman's base and head into the space colony ARK.   
STRYKER:Plus... we figure that the space colony ARK is Robotnik and Belladonna's place of   
meeting. We just need to get in there.   
DAVIS:But... how? Its in space.   
SONIC:Me, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were able to the get to the colony by a space shuttle in   
Eggman's base. When Shadow and Rouge were working for Eggman, they and the mad doctor himself   
got to the colony by using a space transporter.   
NINETALESUK:Well.... we have two choices.... One, get your troops to make a space transporter   
to ARK or two..... face Robotnik and Belladonna here on Earth.#   
TK:Better choose two... it might take a long time making a space transporter.   
CHARLIE:Ya got that right.   
  
(Then, Ken rushed into the room).   
  
KEN:Look at the TV! Station Square is being under-attack!   
SONIC:Wha...?   
NINETALESUK:Turn the TV on!   
  
(Stryker turned the TV on and showed the same Digimon on a tower at Station Square).   
  
STRYKER:Who is that?   
KEN:Hes called Kimeramon!! An Ultimate Digimon made up some other parts of strong Digimon.   
He has Kabuterimon's Head, Airdramon and Angemon's wings, Garurumon's legs, Monochromon's tail,   
Kuwagamon, SkullGreymon, and Devimon's arms, Greymon's body and MetalGreymon's hair! The most   
dangerous attack hes got is Heat Viper!   
CHARLIE:I hope theres gonna be plans...   
SONIC:There is. Me, Shadow, Knuckles, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, TK, Patamon, Kari and   
Gatomon will go over there and stop this madness. The rest of you, wait for anything else.   
STRYKER:Okay.   
SONIC:Davis, Ken, TK, lets go!   
  
(Davis, Ken and TK followed Sonic out of the room. Stryker sighed and mumbled).   
  
STRYKER:First Belladonna and Robotnik have decided to work together, then Alaina's life is in   
danger, Annabelle and the Dog Heavens have been taken over and now, an evil Ultimate level   
Digimon is going to destory an ENTIRE city! What can be better than this(?)   
  
(Flo came rushing in).   
  
FLO:Stryker! Sonic and some friends are heading to Station Square to fight that monster Digimon!   
STRYKER:Yeah, Flo. I know. Anything else?   
FLO:Yes.... there is.   
  
(Flo stepped aside to let Alaina in, followed by the others, except Sonic and his group. Stryker,   
Charlie and Ninetalesuk gasped).   
  
STRYKER:Alaina!! Your all right!   
ALAINA:Stryker..... there is something I have to tell you.   
STRYKER:What? What is it?   
SASHA:Shes not the REAL Alaina!   
CHARLIE:What?! Sasha, if SHES not the real Alaina, who is she?   
SHAINA:Reveal yourself, Alaina.   
ALAINA:Okay.....   
SHAINA:Or should I say....   
  
(Alaina's body slowly changed shape to.....)   
  
CHARLIE, NINETALESUK, STRYKER:Annabelle!!!!!   
SHAINA:Good guess.   
CHARLIE:Wha... What you doing here?! I thought you were captured!!!!   
ANNABELLE:I thought my dear evil cousin, Belladonna, was up to something so... I pretended to   
be Alaina and escaped.   
NINETALESUK:If your here, where is the REAL Alaina?   
ANNABELLE:Well......   
  
(Sannabelle walked up to Stryker).   
  
SANNABELLE:We can talk about this later.... We better do some planning and stop Robotnik and   
my mother from doing this evil plan of theirs!!!!   
TAILS:We better wait till the Sonic and the others come back.   
SANNABELLE:We plan now! We can tell the others ONCE they come back!   
ROUGE:Sounds good to me. Lets do it!   
  
LOCATION:Space Colony ARK.   
  
BELLADONNA:Bring her in!!!   
  
(Carface and Killer brought in Alaina, whom was dressed up to be like Annabelle, and stood in   
front of Belladonna and Robotnik).   
  
BELLADONNA:Ha! Annabelle! Glad you can join us in this special event!   
ALAINA:.......   
BELLADONNA:Now...., tell me, Annabelle. Do you have the location of the AngelFlights HQ?   
ALAINA:.........   
ROBOTNIK:Answer, will ya? Answer!!!   
  
(Robotnik grabbed Alaina and shook her while screaming. Belladonna smiled).   
  
BELLADONNA:This is good....   
  
(Then, Alaina quickly took her Annabelle mask off and shoved Robotnik to let her go. They were   
shocked to see her instead of Annabelle).   
  
BELLADONNA:ALAINA?!   
ALAINA:THERE! There is your answer!   
ROBOTNIK:Argh!!!!! WE BEEN DUPED!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! CARFACE! KILLER! TAKE HER AWAY AND   
DESTROY HER RIGHT NOW!!!!!!   
  
(Belladonna quickly whispered into Robotnik's ear. The mad doctor was shocked and coughed).   
  
ROBOTNIK:On second thoughts..... untie her and we'll speak to her later....   
CARFACE:Okay...   
  
(Carface and Killer led Alaina out).   
  
CARFACE:Why did Dr. Eggman changed his mind, Killer?   
KILLER:Dunno, boss. I'm sure he and Belladonna will tell us later.   
  
(As the 3 dogs left.... Robotnik and Belladonna started talking again).   
  
ROBOTNIK:This is excellent. Now, we have the winning formula!!!   
BELLADONNA:Yes... I'll get the imp troops to stand by while you got and see Metal Sonic.   
ROBOTNIK:Yes..... the time has come! After we set things up... lets go and see Alaina....   
Sonic and his pesky friends have stood in our way for too long!!!! Now, the time for action!   
Hahahaha!!!!!   
  
LOCATION:Station Square.   
  
(Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Kari, Gatomon, TK and Patamon arrived in   
Station Square and looked up to see Kimeramon roaring with evil).   
  
SONIC:Right! There he is!   
SHADOW:If hes an Ultimate! We're in big trouble!   
DAVIS:Hey! Leave it to us! We can handle him! Would ya like 3 Ultimates against 3?   
SHADOW:Amazing special! Yeah, I like that!   
DAVIS:Okay, you guys! Lets do it!   
  
*Digivolve into Champions*   
Veemon Digivolve to....... ExVeemon!!   
Wormmon Digivolve to...... Stingmon!!   
Patamon Digivolve to...... Angemon!!!   
  
*DNA Digivolve*   
ExVeemon.... Stingmon..... DNA Digivolve to...... Paildramon!!!   
  
*Digivolve to Ultimates*   
Angemon Digivolve to...... MangaAngemon!   
Gatomon Digivolve to........Angewomon!!!   
  
(Paildramon, MangaAngemon and Angewomon flew up to face Kimeramon).   
  
PAILDRAMON:Its over! Surrender or die!   
KIMERAMON:I rather die!!!! I was created by evil, and I will destroy those who are good!!!   
ANGEWOMON:Then, perpare to battle!   
KIMERAMON:Take this then! Heat Viper!!!   
  
(Kimeramon opened his mouth and fired a ray towards the 3 Digimon. They quickly moved away but,   
the heat from the way almost knocked them off course).   
  
PAILDRAMON:Is that the best you got?!   
KIMERAMON:Show ME what YOU got!   
PAILDRAMON:With pleasure!!!!   
  
(Paildramon brought out two guns from his side).   
  
PAILDRAMON:Desperato Blaster!   
  
(Angewomon putted her hands together before pulling them apart for a pink ray).   
  
ANGEWOMON:Heavens Charm!   
  
(Two attacks from two Digimon hurt Kimeramon and made him fall down to the ground).   
  
KNUCKLES:They got him! Now, finish him off!   
TK:Go for it, MangaAngemon!! Use that ultra cool move you used on Silver Sonic!   
MANGAANGEMON:All right, TK.   
  
(MangaAngemon created the Gate of Destiny and as it opened up, a vacuum-like wind tried to   
pull Kimeramon in).   
  
KIMERAMON:No!!!!! I can't be defeated!!!! Not like this!!!!!   
  
(Kimeramon used his SkullGreymon arm to hold onto the floor. Angewomon's left glove turned into   
a bow and brought out a pink arrow).   
  
ANGEWOMON:Celestial Arrow!!!!!   
  
(The arrow hitted Kimeramon's arm and he continued to fall into the Gate of Destiny).   
  
KIMERAMON:Nooooooooo!!!!!!!   
  
(When it closed, the Gate of Destiny disappered. MangaAngemon changed back into Patamon and   
Angewomon changed back into Gatomon. Sonic clapped).   
  
SONIC:All right! That was cool!   
  
(Then, he turned to the others).   
  
SONIC:But..... these things are getting dangerous!   
KEN:We can't quit!   
SONIC:I didn't say we are gonna quit! We just need the right tool! Knuckles, the Master Emerald,   
whats it for?   
KNUCKLES:You know whats it for, Sonic! To control the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds!   
SONIC:Correct! We'll use the 7 Chaos Emeralds to defeat Eggman and Belladonna!   
SHADOW:With Sonic as Super Sonic and me, Shadow, as Hyper Shadow!   
KARI:Imperialdramon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow! They are perfect   
combinations to defeat the bad guys.   
KNUCKLES:Silphymon? Shadkkoumon? Who are they?   
TK:We'll introduce them later! Sonic, where can we get the Chaos Emeralds?   
SONIC:Me, Tails and Rouge have them back our place in the Mystic Ruins! Lets pick 'em up and   
head back to the base!   
KEN:Yeah!   
DAVIS:We'll go by your type of thing, Sonic! SPEED! Paildramon! Go!   
  
*Mega Digivolve*   
Paildramon Mega Digivolve to....... Imperialdramon!!!!   
  
SONIC:Lets move!   
  
(They all boarded Imperialdramon and the Mega Digimon left............)   
  
LOCATION:Near AngelFlight HQ.   
  
(Belladonna, Robotnik in his Egg Walker, Carface, Killer, Metal Sonic and a whole lot of imps   
stood there, looking at the base.... and the fate of Stryker and his friends. A hooded figure   
came up with a laptop computer).   
  
FIGURE:I got the e-mail! Now, we can attack!   
ROBOTNIK:Hahaha!!!!! Sayanora, every good guy in that building! Evil WILL Win! Haha!!!!!   
  
TO BE CONTINUED....... 


	7. Tables Have Turned

EVIL WILL NEVER WIN.   
Part 7-Tables Have Turned. By Ninetalesuk.   
  
LOCATION:AngelFlight HQ.   
  
(Everyone, except Sonic and his group, Tails, Rouge, Cody, Armadilliomon, Yolei and Hawkmon,   
were in a meeting).   
  
STRYKER:Right! We better get some ides of HOW to stop Robotnik and Belladonna!   
Any good ideas?   
  
(Angus put his paw up).   
  
CHARLIE:He said 'good ideas', not 'insane ideas', Angus!   
ANGUS:Oh.   
NINETALESUK:We must remember that what ever happens, NEVER EVER leave your guard down! Okay?   
EVERYONE:Okay!   
VOICE:No! Because, you let your guard down!   
  
(Everyone turned around to see Robotnik in his Egg Walker, holding a big gun towards them. They   
all gasped).   
  
BESS:Oh no!!!! Robotnik!!!!   
ROBOTNIK:Hello.   
  
(Belladonna came beside Robotnik).   
  
BELLADONNA:Hello, Annabelle.   
ANNABELLE:Belladonna!   
STRYKER:How did you find our base!?   
  
(The hooded figure stepped in between Robotnik and Belladonna).   
  
FIGURE:I did! I helped them with the base location!   
CHARLIE:Who are you?   
FIGURE:Belladonna's top spy, you can call me....   
  
(The figure took the hood down and revealed to be.......)   
  
SANNABELLE:I don't believe it!   
FLO:Not you!   
STRYKER:No! It can't be!!!!! ALAINA!   
  
(Alaina stood there, smiling).   
  
ALAINA:Yeah! Its me!   
SHAINA:Don't panic, Stryker! She must be under a hypnotic spell!   
  
(Robotnik, Belladonna and Alaina laughed).   
  
ALAINA:I'm not in a trance! I'm really a bad guy all along!   
STRYKER:But..... why?   
ALAINA:Evil is more fun than being a good guy! I became loyal to Belladonna BEFORE joining your   
pathetic force!   
STRYKER:No...... no.....   
FLO:How did you get in here anyway? Even though you can find the base, you can't enter it without   
a password! Only 3 people know how to get through security breech with the password! Me, Stryker   
and Rebecca!   
ALAINA:Yes.... and only one of those 3 are my assisstant!   
STRYKER:You mean........?   
ALAINA:Yep.... Rebecca!   
  
(Rebecca entered with a few imps).   
  
REBECCA:Thats right!   
STRYKER:You were one of my closest friends, I can't believe this is happening to me!   
ALAINA:Aw... is the little pooch gonna cry(?) Hahaha!!!!!   
BELLADONNA:Now, we have WON the battle! And, there is nothing you can do about it!   
ROBOTNIK:So, listen up! Take these fools to the ship and put them in chains! I'm going to   
leave a little gift to everyone in the base!   
  
(Outside, Yolei, Cody, Tails, Rouge, Armadilliomon and Hawkmon were near the Cyclone. Tails   
tuned into the base radio to listen what was happening. When the conversation was finished,   
they were all shocked).   
  
TAILS:I-I can't believe it..... Stryker trusted Alaina and Rebecca and.... and....   
YOLEI:Those creeps! We got to contact the others! Before its too late!   
  
(Rouge looked up and gasped. She pointed into the air).   
  
ROUGE:Look! Look in the sky!   
  
(They all looked into the sky to see Imperialdramon coming).   
  
CODY:Imperialdramon!!!!!!!!!!   
TAILS:They are back!!!   
  
(Then, something appeared before Imperialdramon.... Metal Sonic. He threw something at the Mega   
Digimon and....... BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! Imperialdramon fell to the canyon and a giant splash was   
seen. Tails and the others were horrified. Metal Sonic smiled).   
  
METAL SONIC:Mission Complete!   
  
(Metal Sonic went back to the base. Tails turned to the others).   
  
TAILS:Wha... What happened?!   
HAWKMON:Must be a Digi-bomb!   
ROUGE:Digi-bomb?   
HAWKMON:A one-in-a-kind of weapon that can bring down a Digimon thats either a Champion, Ultimate   
or Mega! We better check if they are all right!   
CODY:Me and Armadilliomon will take care of that! We'll dig over there. Right?   
ARMADILLIOMON:Yeah!   
  
(Cody held his D3 and brought out the Digiegg of Knowledge!)   
  
CODY:Digi-Armor Energize!   
  
Armadilliomon Armor Digivolve to....... *Armor Digivolve* ...... Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!   
  
DIGMON:Time to do some diggin'!   
  
(Digmon started drilling into the ground. Inside the base, Robotnik placed the a timer with some   
bombs near the entrance).   
  
ROBOTNIK:Goodbye my pesky friends! Hahaha!!!!   
  
(Two more imps appeared and had Scott and Adam as prisoners. Robotnik smiled).   
  
ROBOTNIK:Metal Sonic got rid of Sonic and the Digidestined, Belladonna and I have won the battle!   
Nothing can stop us now! Time for an exit! HAHAHA!!!!!!   
  
(Tails and his friends walked through the canyon, calling out for their friend's names).   
  
TAILS:Sonic! Shadow!!!   
VOICE:Tails!   
  
(Sonic, wearing a backpack, came out of a cave).   
  
SONIC:I'm here, Tails!   
TAILS:Sonic, are you all right!   
SONIC:Yeah...... What was that?   
TAILS:It was a Digi-bomb!   
SONIC:Oh yeah..... Gatomon told us about it.   
  
(The others came out of the cave, Davis and Ken were carrying Veemon's In-training form,   
DemiVeemon while Ken carried Wormmon's In-training form, Minomon).   
  
KEN:What happened? Where did that Digi-bomb come from?   
TAILS:Eggman and Belladonna are attacking!   
KARI:What?! How?!   
TAILS:Its a long story.......   
  
(After Tails told what happened, a giant ship flew over them. Sonic growled).   
  
SONIC:Lets go into the base and get some weapons and get Eggman!!!!!!   
KNUCKLES:Right!!!!!!!!!   
SHADOW:Lets do it!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
(Then, there was an explosion!!!!!!!!! Hawkmon flew up to take a look..... A few minutes later,   
he came back with a sad face).   
  
HAWKMON:The AngelFlight HQ....... Its destroyed.....   
TK:NO! It can't be!!!!!!   
YOLEI:Hawkmon! Where there any survivors?!   
HAWKMON:No..... I found one trooper dieing. I tried to help her but.... she said it was too late.   
Stryker, Ninetales, Charlie, Annabelle and the others are on board that ship..... heading to an   
unknown location..... out of 1200 troops...... 2 of them survived and they are on that ship!   
SONIC:Argh!!!!! Eggman has the upper-hand! We gotta stop him right now!!!!!!!!   
ROUGE:But, how? Hes got Metal Sonic! Hes winning!   
SHADOW:No! Hes not! We got the Chaos Emeralds with us! We have the upper hand now!   
SONIC:Right! So, wadda ya say? Lets get our friend back!   
DAVIS:DemiVeemon? Are you ready?   
DEMIVEEMON:Pay back time!   
KEN:Minomon?   
MINOMON:Lets go, Ken!   
  
*Digivolve into Rookies*   
DemiVeemon Digivolve to........ Veemon!   
Minomon Digivolve to......... Wormmon!!   
  
*Digivolve into Champions*   
  
Veemon Digivolve to.......... ExVeemon!!   
Wormmon Digivolve to......... Stingmon!!   
  
*DNA Digivolve*   
  
ExVeemon....... Stingmon..... DNA Digivolve to......... Paildramon!   
  
*Mega Digivolve*   
  
Paildramon Mega Digivolve to........ Imperialdramon!!!!!   
  
(Everyone boarded Imperialdramon. The Mega Digimon got out and took one look at the ruins of   
AngelFlights HQ).   
  
IMPERIALDRAMON:Its time for pay-back!!!!!!!   
  
(Imperialdramon turned and rocketed away! Will they save the others?)   
  
TO BE CONTINIUED........ 


	8. The Transformation of Imperialdramon!

EVIL WILL NEVER WIN.   
Part 8-The Transformation of Imperialdramon! By Ninetalesuk.   
  
LOCATION:Unknown.....   
  
(Sonic looked over the rock and growled. There were thousands of imps guarding the entrance!   
Sonic turned to the others).   
  
SONIC:Looks like we are out-numbered!   
  
(Sonic looked at Imperialdramon and smiled).   
  
SONIC:We'll use Imperialdramon for a battle later.   
  
(The Mega Digimon changed back into Veemon and Wormmon. Sonic looked Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari).   
  
SONIC:Your Digimon will get rid of these imps! While you do that, me and the others will go in   
and rescue Charlie, Ninetales, Stryker and the others.   
CODY:Okay! Lets do it!   
  
*Digivolve into Champions*   
  
Armadilliomon Digivolve to....... Ankylomon!!!   
Hawkmon Digivolve to............. Aquilamon!!!   
Patamon Digivolve to............. Angemon!!!!!   
  
*DNA Digivolve*   
  
Ankylomon........ Angemon...... DNA Digivolve to....... Shakkoumon!!   
Aquilamon........ Gatomon...... DNA Digivolve to....... Silphymon!!!   
  
(The two Ultimates flew towards the imps, blasting them away as Sonic and the others went in.   
Davis held his D3 when they entered and the Digiegg of Courage came out).   
  
DAVIS:Digi-Armor Energize!!!   
  
Veemon Armor Digivolve to....... *Armor Digivolve*...... Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!   
  
KEN:Wormmon!   
  
Wormon Digivolve to....... *Digivolve into Champions*...... Stingmon!!!   
  
(Led by Flamedramon and Stingmon, they were able to reach the prisons where they held their   
friends. Stryker ran over to Sonic).   
  
STRYKER:The base.... what happened to the base!?   
SONIC:Gone, Stry...... No survivors.....   
STRYKER:No.....   
FLO:Now what?   
ROUGE:We can still stop them!   
NINETALESUK:Yeah! Lets go and find Eggman and Belladonna!   
TAILS:Lets move!   
  
(They left the prison area and walked into a huge room).   
  
ITCHY:What is this place?   
CHARLIE:A football GYM?   
FLAMEDRAMON:Be careful, danger is around here somewhere.   
  
(Then, a blue object struck Flamedramon, knocking him down. Flamedramon changed back into Veemon.   
They all looked up to see....)   
  
SONIC:Metal Sonic!   
METAL SONIC:Prepare to die!   
DAVIS:Veemon!   
VEEMON:Right!   
  
Veemon Digivolve to...... *Digivolve to Champions*...... ExVeemon!   
  
SONIC:Shadow! Lets battle!   
SHADOW:You got it!   
  
(Sonic, Shadow, ExVeemon and Stingmon raced towards Metal Sonic. Sonic used his spin-attack to   
Metal Sonic but, the blue robot moved away and let Sonic past by him. He did the same thing to   
Shadow and made a hugh tackle on both ExVeemon and Stingmon. Charlie looked at Davis and Ken).   
  
CHARLIE:Use the DNA! Hes stronger!   
DAVIS:Right!   
  
*DNA Digivolve*   
ExVeemon...... Stingmon...... DNA Digivolve to...... Paildramon!!!   
  
(Even though ExVeemon and Stingmon combinded together to become an Ultimate, Metal Sonic gave   
Paildramon a huge tackle, knocking him to the floor).   
  
PAILDRAMON:Argh! That hurt!   
KEN:Try the Mega!   
  
*Mega Digivolve*   
Paildramon Mega Digivolve to....... Imperialdramon!   
  
METAL SONIC:Ha! That can't stop me.... watch this!   
  
(Metal Sonic brought out a small bomb and threw it at Imperialdramon).   
  
IMPERIALDRAMON:Another Digi-bomb! NO!   
  
(It exploded and knocked Imperialdramon down. Metal Sonic brought another one out).   
  
METAL SONIC:Die!!!!!!!!!   
  
(He threw it to Imperialdramon. The others were horrified. Davis looked at Ken, whom nodded.   
They turned back to Imperialdramon).   
  
DAVIS & KEN:Imperialdramon!!!!!!!!   
  
*Mode Change*   
Imperialdramon Mode Change to......... Fighter Mode.   
  
KNUCKLES:Imperialdramon Fighter Mode?! You never told us about this?   
KEN:Hey, the world is full of surprises.   
METAL SONIC:Mode Change! Ha! Lets see if your strong against THIS!   
  
(He threw another Digi-bomb and when it hitted Imperialdramon FM, no effect).   
  
METAL SONIC:No!!! NO!!!!!   
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:My turn!   
  
(He held his weapon towards Metal Sonic).   
  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Positron Laser!!!!!   
  
(The laser came out of his weapon and defeated Metal Sonic).   
  
METAL SONIC:No!!!!! I'll be bac......   
  
(Metal Sonic was gone. Sonic and the others cheered).   
  
SONIC:Yeah! We're winning!   
VOICE:I don't think so.   
  
(Everyone turned around to see Belladonna, Robotnik, Carface, Killer, Alaina, Rebecca and some   
imps, holding the dog angels hostage. Phoenix was above them).   
  
BELLADONNA:THIS is the final battle!!!!!   
SONIC:Bring it on, Bella!   
  
(Sonic took his backpack off and threw the 7 Chaos Emeralds into the air, making himself into the   
golden hedgehog, Super Sonic! Shadow was effected by the Chaos Emerald energy and became Hyper   
Shadow! The wall was blown down as Silphymon and Shakkoumon came in).   
  
SUPER SONIC:We're ready!   
HYPER SHADOW:Bring it on!   
SHILPHYMON:You're goin' down!   
SHAKKOUMON:You got that right!   
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:The end of the line!   
  
(Annabelle, Stryker, Ninetalesuk, Scott and Adam came beside them with Tails in the Cyclone).   
  
ANNABELLE:Let us fight too.   
SONIC:All right! Choose your enemy and GO!!!!!   
  
(They all ran towards Belladonna, Robotnik and their forces!!! Who will win? Good or evil?)   
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	9. Final Battle

EVIL WILL NEVER WIN. Part 9-Final Battle. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION.....Unknown....  
  
(Two sides were going to face against each other in a battle. On one side were the Heros. Sonic in his Super form, Shadow also in his Super form, Tails his his Cyclone, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, Ninetalesuk, Annabelle, Stryker, Adam and Scott. On the other side were the Dark team. Belladonna, Dr. Robotnik in his Egg Walker, Phoenix, Carface, Killer, Alaina, Rebecca and a whole lot of fire imps. The others were watching).  
  
SUPER SONIC:All right, Belladonna! Ready to fight? BELLADONNA:Fight me and you'll be defeated!! HYPER SHADOW:Oh yeah? Lets fight! ROBOTNIK:Bring it on! IMPERIALDRAMON FM:With me at the Mega form, you won't stand a chance! BELLADONNA:Oh really?  
  
(Belladonna turned to her imps and combinded them together in 3 giant imps. Super Sonic turned to Imperialdramon FM, Shakkoumon and Silphymon).  
  
SUPER SONIC:You three can take care of them! SILPHYMON:Watch us burn their lights out!  
  
(The 3 Digimon flew towards the 3 giant imps. Super Sonic turned back to Belladonna, just in time to see Phoenix flying towards him. Super Sonic quickly moved out of the way and let Phoenix crash into the ground).  
  
SUPER SONIC:Hiya, Phoenix! PHOENIX:Remember the last battle, hedgehog? SUPER SONIC:Yeah? Well, bring it on!  
  
(Super Sonic and Phoenix flew straight up into the air. Hyper Shadow went over to Annabelle).  
  
HYPER SHADOW:I'm gonna help you fight that cousin of yours, Anna! And 'no' is not the answer I'm looking for! ANNABELLE:Right! Lets fight!  
  
(Annabelle and Hyper Shadow flew towards Belladonna. Robotnik turned to Tails).  
  
ROBOTNIK:I still rememeber that defeat on the space colony 'ARK'! TAILS:So, Fight 3! GO!  
  
(Ninetalesuk, Stryker, Adam and Scott faced Carface, Killer, Alaina and Rebecca).  
  
NINETALESUK:Well, this is nice(!) 2 villians and 2 tratiors! ALAINA:Ha! Your kidding me, right? Attack!  
  
(Carface rushed towards Ninetalesuk, but he quickly moved out of the way. Killer tried to do the same but again, Ninetalesuk moved out of the way. Stryker, Adam and Scott looked towards Alaina and Rebecca).  
  
STRYKER:Alaina! Give up! ALAINA:Never, my sweet. Evil will win, I promise you that! SCOTT:Not when we are here to stop ya! REBECCA:Thats what you think.  
  
(Rebecca took her gun out and pointed it to Stryker).  
  
REBECCA:Shall I? ALAINA:Go for it! STRYKER:No!  
  
(Rebecca pulled the trigger and a shot was heard. Stryker closed his eyes but, he never felt the bullet. He opened his eyes to see Scott on the floor in front of him).  
  
STRYKER:Scott! Why did you saved me? SCOTT:I-I coul-couldn't let you die, sir....... Ala-Alaina shall pa-pay for her crimes. STRYKER:No..... Scott.... hold on, you can make it! SCOTT:I'm sorry.... I can't..... Goodbye, Stryker....  
  
(Scott died. Stryker was shocked).  
  
STRYKER:No.......... it can't be!  
  
(He heard a click and saw Alaina holding her gun towards him).  
  
ALAINA:Shame about Scott.... he was a good fighter. STRYKER:Yo.... You will never get away with this! ALAINA:Oh yeah? Watch this! ADAM:Stryker! Move!  
  
(Alaina pulled the trigger and the bullet fired. Stryker survived as Adam pushed Stryker away. Stryker watched as his friend fell to the floor dead).  
  
STRYKER:No!!! Not him too! My parents are dead, my girlfriend betrayed me and two of my best friends are gone!!!! ALAINA:Hahaha!!!! This is fun!!!  
  
(Ninetalesuk was too busy with Carface and Killer. He had enough of this and was able to get the two dogs near Alaina and Rebecca).  
  
CARFACE:Alaina! ALAINA:What? CARFACE:Save one for Ninetales! ALAINA:What can he do? NINETALESUK:This!  
  
(Ninetalesuk let out a massive Flamethrower onto the 4 villains. Carface, Killer, Alaina and Rebecca stood there for a few seconds, each of them puffing a smoke out and fainted. Ninetalesuk smiled and marveled himself for what he did).  
  
NINETALESUK:I am a HOT fox, aren't I?  
  
(Imperialdramon FM, Shakkoumon and Silphymon were winning against the three giant imps. Shakkoumon turned to Silphymon).  
  
SHAKKOUMON:You go and help the others. Imperialdramon will finish them off! SILPHYMON:All right! Time to put a witch down! IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Good for you! Now, to finish this battle!  
  
(Imperialdramon FM held his gun to the three giant imps).  
  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Positron Laser!!!!!   
  
(The giant ray covered the 3 giant imps and when it was gone, so were the imps).  
  
SHAKKOUMON:Not bad. IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Thank you.  
  
(Silphymon flew towards Super Sonic and Phoenix).  
  
SILPHYMON:Hey, birdy! PHOENIX:Birdy?! I'm Phoenix! SILPHYMON:That makes you a birdy! SUPER SONIC:Thats true, isn't it? PHOENIX:You'll pay for this! SILPHYMON:No! YOU'LL pay!  
  
(Silphymon brought out a red orb and threw it at Phoenix at an fast speed).  
  
SILPHYMON:Static Force!  
  
(It hitted Phoenix and knocked her to the ground. Super Sonic gave a thumbs-up as Silphymon flew to help Annabelle and Hyper Shadow fight against Belladonna).  
  
SUPER SONIC:Phoenix is down and knocked out!   
  
(Belladonna landed on the floor as Annabelle and Hyper Shadow landed near her).  
  
BELLADONNA:I'll never give up! SILPHYMON:You should!! Take this!!! Static Force!  
  
(Belladonna turned around to see Silphymon's attack, knocking her to the wall and fell to the floor, knocked out. Super Sonic came down with Phoenix tied up and tied up Belladonna as well. As for Tails and Robotnik, Tails won the battle as Robotnik walked away).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Don't think this is over, I will return! TAILS:What else is new? ROBOTNIK:Me and Belladonna will get ya! For now, goodbye!  
  
(Robotnik teleported away! The battle was over. The prisoners are Belladonna, Phoenix, Carface, Killer, Alaina and Rebecca. Super Sonic went back into Sonic, Hyper Shadow went back into Shadow, Imperialdramon FM changed back to Veemon and Wormmon, Silphymon went back to Gatomon and Hawkmon and Shakkoumon changed back to Patamon and Armadilliomon. Sonic walked over to Stryker and helped him up).  
  
SONIC:Ya okay? STRYKER:No..... I'm not okay..... KNUCKLES:Sonic... we better get outta here. We'll have to deal about this later. SONIC:Yeah! Okay everyone... lets move!  
  
(Don't think the story ends YET! There is a final chapter to the story. Wait and see).  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	10. A Short Conclusion

EVIL WILL NEVER WIN. Part 10-A Short Conclusion... By Ninetalesuk. 

LOCATION:Flea Bite Cafe.

(In the cafe, everyone was setting up for a party celebration. Sonic sat at a table with Tails, Davis and TK. He had a paper in his hand).

TAILS:Whats that in your hand, Sonic? SONIC:Its a message from Annabelle. DAVIS:Cool. Whats it say? SONIC:Well... shes coming here to join us for the party. TK:Thats great! SONIC:Annabelle wants to thank TK and Patamon's Ultimate form, MangaAngemon, for saving her from Silver Sonic. Heh... she stills remember that battle. TAILS:So, whats gonna happen to Belladonna and her cronies? SONIC:According to Annabelle, they are locked up in powerful cells and will never, EVER be free again! DAVIS:What about Robotnik? He escaped after the battle. SONIC:Well, with me and my friends on the case, old egg-head will have more than his hands full of eggs. TK:Yeah... your right. TAILS:What happened to Stryker? SONIC:Over there...

(Sonic pointed to Stryker, sitting with Sannabelle).

SONIC:After burying his closest friends that died at AngelFlight HQ and saying goodbye to Adam and Scott... I guess it was pretty too much hard for him. DAVIS:As long as Sannabelle is there with him, he'll be okay. SONIC:I guess so.

(A pink orb flew over their heads and formed into Annabelle).

ANNABELLE:Welcome, one and all, for the celebration as good won over evil! SONIC:And we better give Eggman three cheers. No, wait, wait, not 3 cheers. 3 chairs. To fit that big butt of his! ANNABELLE:Thanks to Sonic and his friends WITH the Digidestined, Belladonna and Robotnik's plans have failed. KNUCKLES:Whats new about that? ANNABELLE:Will you excuse me, I'm trying to make a speech. KNUCKLES:Sorry, continue please... ANNABELLE:... Thats all I have... I don't know what else to say.

(Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow jumped onto the counter).

SONIC:We do! Lets party!

(Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow sang. Later, everyone was dancing while the 3 trio sang, all except Ninetalesuk and Shaina).

SHAINA:Glad this is over. Right, Ninetales? NINETALESUK:Hate to burst your bubble, Shaina. But, I think this is just the beggining. Those two will be back to work together and get their revenge. I know it. SHAINA:If they do, Ninetales. Call Sonic or the Digidestined. THEY can handle it! Come on! Lets dance! NINETALESUK:Sure...

LOCATION:Space Colony ARK.

(Robotnik stood in front of the computer, watching the party. He roared and slammed his fist onto the computer).

ROBOTNIK:Argh! You think we are finished working together! That white fox is right... we WILL return and we'll be much, much harder. Hahaha!

(The story ends with Robotnik's laughter filling the colony... Maybe Robotnik and Belladonna will return, maybe not... for now, its the end...).

THE END.


End file.
